Flower Precure
Flower Precure is the first fan-season created by hickmanm. The series motifs are flowers, love and memories. Plot In the Flower Kingdom, there is a legend of the legendary warriors Precure. One day, a 13-year old girl named May meets Daisy. When May's little sister gets transformed into a Petaltrian; May transforms into the pink flower of love, Cure Tulip. Together; with her friends: Stella/Cure Bluebell, Natalie/Cure Daffodil and Jessica/Cure Lilac, they form the Flower Precure. Flower Precure episodes Characters Cures May Richards/Cure Tulip - A 13-year old girl who is the princess of the Flower Kingdom. One day, May was watering the flowers until she met Daisy. Suddenly, May's little sister gets transformed into a Petaltrian and May transforms into the pink flower of love, Cure Tulip. In episode 20; she finds out that she's the missing princess of the flower kingdom and starts searching for her mother, the flower queen. She is also the student council president. Stella Davis/Cure Bluebell - A 13-year who is the best friend of May. When she gets saved by Cure Tulip when a Petaltrian attacks her, she starts wondering who Cure Tulip is until May transforms into Cure Tulip in front of her. A few episodes after Stella finds out about May's secret identity, she becomes the blue flower of hope Cure Bluebell when she starts protecting Tulip. Natalie Hill/Cure Daffodil - A 13-year old girl who just transferred to Sunshine High and made friends with May and Stella. When May and Stella first meet Natalie, she is being bullied by a girl named Rebecca until May stands up for her. When May and Stella make friends with Natalie; they tell Natalie that they are Precure, which is surprising to her due to her being saved by the Precure when she was 5 years old. When Tulip and Bluebell are badly hurt by a Petaltrian, she decides to stand up for them and became the yellow flower of courage, Cure Daffodil. Jessica Dixon/Cure Lilac - A 15-year old girl who is from the Flower Kingdom and transferred to Sunshine High 2 days after Natalie did. She is known as the purple flower of wisdom, Cure Lilac. As Cure Lilac, she is very wise and careful about her surroundings. Serena Richards/Cure Lily/Sirena - A 16-year old girl and is May's older sister who was corrupted by evil and started antagonizing the Cures as Sirena. When she is purified; her name is Serena Richards and she becomes the white flower of melodies, Cure Lily. Flower Kingdom Daisy - The main fairy of the season. She resembles a bit of Candy's personallity, she is very energetic and playful but a bit selfish. Violet/Miss Glamour - Daisy's younger sister. When the Flower Destroyers invaded the Flower Kingdom, a purple necklace corrupted her with darkness when Daisy wasn't watching and became Miss Glamour. The Flower Queen/Clover Taylor/Cure Poppy - May and Serena's mother and queen of the Flower Kingdom. She was the one who sent the Daisy to find the Precure. In episodes 40-51, she becomes a 15-year old called Poppy Taylor and a Precure named Cure Poppy, and uses the Memory Ribbon to transform. As a civilian, she forgets about being the Flower Queen until she becomes Cure Poppy. As Cure Poppy, she represents memories Flower Destroyers Queen Foxglove - The Flower Queen's sister who was jealous of her older sister's kindness. Her name stands for a beautiful but poisonous flower. Category:Fan Series Category:Series